Infection City 5: former partner
by ZombiesAppocolypes
Summary: After Jake missing for 5 months Chance try to find him so he joined BSAA to search for him until he heard a news about new dark kat's partner he suddenly know who he is


My name is Jake Clawson Chance and Clear and another survivors escaped but I choice to do before I go with them I heard news about some people from Megakat city alive but C Kat A captured them I have to rescue them

I'm heading to Akalaska Prison where all of them have been captured

Jake discussed himself as a Prison guard to find where are they have captured he stole the keys and walked down the stairs he saw there're many jails he walked to find Callie first

There she is she is in the dirty jail and her cloth was cut somewhere but she still good looking then Jake said "Callie it's me Jake" he take off guard suit back to his dirty red and blue flight suit She saw Jake then she walked to him and said"Jake! you're alive how did you get here?"then the brown kat answered"My GPS now get back from the jail"she followed his order then Jake used his Psychic powers he burnt the jail by his eyes Jake get Callie out then asked him

"How can you do that?" Jake turned his head back to her and said"I got infected but the virus didnt change me it changed my DNA and after that I have Psychic" and he continue saying"Here the keys release them all then follow my lead" after he said she released everybody and follow Jake he take them to the coast then said" Travel by sea it will make you guys safe"then survivors got on the boat but Jake took Callie with him to go to Chance by his Boat

but there's a kat captured Jake he said to Callie to run "RUN! dont worried me go to Chance!"then she ran to the boat and controlled it to Fisherman city where was Jake told her to go suddenly the kat punched at Jake's stomach it make he asleep(Read why dark kat captured him in Lost In Nightmares)

2 days after Jake went to rescue survivors

Chance was waiting him then he saw a boat with a she-kat on board he told everybody to help her so Chance ran to her then he saw her face it's so similar then he came near her and recognized her then hug her and said"Callie! I miss you so much err...Where's Jake?" then she cried and said"He didn't make it" Chance felt his body have no strength and he shocked and sad about him then said"Let's make a grave for him for our hope he helped lots of people "then Callie said "Sure"

They're making a grave for Jake for sure because the BSAA didn't find hid body so they think he's dead

after 5 months when they are staying in Fisherman city everything looks like normal or better Chance joined BSAA to protect everykat from the bio-weapons like Kalashky virus and another bio-weap.

Chance worked for BSAA location North America he have been sent to Africa to do the jobs BSAA heard news about Dark kat and his new partner that kat wear a black hoodie he wear hat then they can't see his face he wear red and blue G-suit Chance suddenly know who's that kat They send him to stop Dark kat before he release new virus in parasites form Chance drove his jeep to Africa village named Saharos he will met his helper on this mission that kat is BSAA location Africa

Chance stopped his car and get off then looked around this village looked like countryside suddenly the kat walked to him and said"Welcome to Africa"then he turned his head to the voice there's she-kat stand behind him"My name's Tanya Lynx I'm your helper on this mission or we are partners now"she said "I'm Chance Furlong"he into duct himself Chance listened to the word partner he thought back about Jake and his grave

R.I.P

Jake Clawson

19 November 1984 - 7 October 2005

best friend forever

Back to Chane he's standing right to his car with Tanya she stood forward to him then asked"Chance are you okay?" then his mind back and said"Yes I'm fine let's keep moving" They walked along the desert street they are heading to meat shop for mission information between they are walking to meat shop Tanya felt something then turned back and saw nobody! but 5 minutes there're many kats on the street then told Chance to careful because there're going to have something strange very strange

after they met Jed at the meat shop he lead them to the kitchen and said" Your equipments are over there"and pointed at the small black box they opened it and saw 2 berreta 92 FS in it they picked up and check their guns after they finished with their equipments Jed tell them about Kolasky the new virus in parasites form Dark kat released it in this village with his partner he called' Death' he used his glovtix and his psychic powers to destroy their enemies and hid ability is he run faster than everybody very slim and small he height about 158 cm

and red eyes

Chance heard the story about 'Death' he suddenly know Death is Jake Clawson his old partner Chance and Tanya first mission is search for Dark kat and stop him

They travelled through villages streets sewers and finale they arrived at last check point Chance studied about mission information on his PDA he saw a picture he shocked at that pic. because it's Jake he's in the frozen capsule then said "This picture..." Tanya saw in his PDA but and she said"That kitty is Death why?" Chance can't tell her so said"Forget it nothing" after Chance and Tanya found the Dark kat he's standing with Death Tanya aim at Death Chance saw then said"Put your gun down" then Tanya asked"Why?"then he answered"Cause Death was my old partner his real name is Jake...Jake Clawson" she confused the BSAA said for sure that's he is dead but how did he alived? the dark kat ordered Jake to fight them and escaped

Now Chance and Tanya are fighting with Jake who was brainwashed by Dark crud Chance tried everyway to bring Jake's memories back he told every stories about them when they were together 2 months ago and told him about Megakat city where they were born and lived but that doesn't help suddenly Jake pounce Chance and ready to use his knife to kill him then Chance said"Do it! Jake I can't believe you can kill me but I know your secret buddy You love Callie did ya'?"

Jake freeze then repeated "Ca...Callie?" his memories are coming back then he's back ad normal Jake that's he knew Jake saw himself he pounce Chance and his hand has a knife suddenly he dropped his knife then hugged Chance and said "I'm so sorry what have I done!" he confused and start to cry Chance get him up and said "Didn't I told you? don't cry like a kitten" then hugged Jake and said "Welcome back buddy" then Jake saw Tanya then said "Your name's Tanya right? I'm sorry to you I can't controlled my action but I still can feel what have I done" then Tanya walled to the smaller kat anf said "No problem" and put her hand on his shoulder then asked Chance about Dark crud Chance answered "We'll catch him" then Chance and Tanya get on the elevator but Jake still outside then Chance asked"Jake why dont you come with us?" then Jake answered "Dont worried about me get the dark crud" but Chance stilk worried about him so he asked"What's about you buddy?" then Jake answered "Get him Chance! you're only who can stop him I'll be fine I'll find another way to get out just go!" then Chance said "Take care Jake" then Jake said to Tanya "Take care him lady sometimes he does something stupid" Tanya answered "Sure Jake I'll take care him "and the elevator door closed and up to the top of the building to run after dark crud (Read what happen to Jake in Desperate Escape) They found dark crud is get on board of a plane so...they followed him then tried to catch him

"You can't catch me BSAA"said dark kat

"not so fast "Chance said then aim his Berreta 92Fs at dark kat but dark kat ran to him quickly and punched him then throw him hit the wall suddenly Tanya shot her gun at dark kat but he moved to left so bullets didn't hit him suddenly dark kat saw the plane is gonna crash on the floor then he jumped to control it Chance and Tanya get of the plane by jump and landed safety after the plane crashed dark kat still alive but he's badly hurt so he cant move on the sky there's helicopter with Jed and Jake on it Jake threw the ladder down to get them up there after they all on board Jake saw dark kat's still alive so he picked up Rpg and fired missile at dark kat and said"High Explosive missile AWAY!" the poor dark kat died in the explosion by Jake's missile then Chance walked to Jake then hug him and asked"How can you get outta there?" Jake pushed him away then said"This guy saved me" then point his hand at Jed They're heading back to BSAA Head Quarter to find some first aid for Jake because his arm bleeding then Tanya asked Jake"Will it over?" smaller kat turned his head and said"It's not over just beginning" then walked to sit and picked up M16 assault rifle He's ready for another day in his kitten life

end.(Listen Left 4 Dead 2 Pray for passing for music)


End file.
